


Flexibility

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes, it's like Aaylawantsto show off how flexible she is.





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

They’re getting a rare lazy morning, all three of them tangled together in bed.  Anomaly and Bly are on either side of Aayla, who’s still drifting while twisted in what  _ should _ be an uncomfortable position, looking perfectly happy and at ease.  

“That can’t be comfortable,” Bly says, from where he’s propped up on pillows, looking down at where she has her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her lekku.  “I know you have more cartilage than us, but  _ still _ -”  

Aayla grins up at him before she somehow twists herself even more, and Anomaly winces.  “Stars,” he says with a shake his his head, a fond smile on his lips as he kisses the ankle resting on his shoulder, “I thought  _ I _ was flexible.”

“Hm, I wouldn’t say you  _ aren’t _ , considering what you were up to last week…”  She grins and laces their fingers together, squeezing his hand affectionately.

Anomaly chuckles and squeezes back.  “Jay’ika would love it if you tried yoga with us,” he says, “Even if you do show us both up.”

“If I’m not at the Temple, I’d love to.”  She kisses his fingers, and shifts until she can curl up between them, tugging Bly and Anomaly closer.  It’s warm and comfortable in their bed, and they have nowhere to be for the whole day, so they can just relax for as long as they want.  At least, until Bly gets a smirk that matches Aayla’s in mischief and says, “Feel like testing that flexibility, cyare?” 

They might not leave the bed, but none of them get much rest for the last hours of the morning.


End file.
